El último guarda gris
by diegocousland
Summary: Maxie Cousland sobrevivió a la traición que cayó sobre su familia, pero a costa de ser el último iniciado en el legendario grupo de los guardas grises, que al poco tiempo fue víctima de otra traición. Ahora deberá reunir a los elfos, magos, enanos y humanos para hacer frente a la ruina de engendros tenebrosos que se avecina antes de que el reino de Ferelden sea destruido.


Holaaa! Bienvenidos a esta historia, que no es nada más que mi partida de Dragon Age Origins en forma de fanfic :P Tengo que confesar que conocí Dragon Age hace relativamente poco (solo algunos meses) pero me encantaron tanto los juegos como la historia y las diferente maneras de jugarlas que se permiten. ¿Quieres ser el típico héroe que va por ahí preguntando si alguien necesita ayuda? Adelante. ¿Quieres sacar siempre algo a tu favor por la ayuda? Adelante. ¿No te gusta ayudar a los demás? Puedes hacerlo. Bien, en cuanto al fic, se habrán dado cuenta es el origen del Noble Humano, y pretendo que sea la clásica buena persona. En cuanto a mí, tengo otra cuenta en FF, pero decidí crear esta para escribir y leer sobre Dragon Age, si quieren mi otro usuario me lo piden :D Muy bien, los dejo con la historia, y nos vemos al final.

PD: Dragon Age no me pertenece, si así fuese, ya habría hecho una serie o película.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

* * *

 _La Capilla nos enseña que fue la arrogancia del hombre la que trajo los engendros tenebrosos a nuestro mundo. Los magos intentaron usurpar el cielo, pero solo consiguieron destruirlo. Fueron expulsados, corrompidos y malditos por su propia corrupción, y regresaron en forma de monstruos, los primeros engendros tenebrosos._

 _Se convirtieron en la Ruina que asola las tierras, incontenible e implacable. Los reinos enanos fueron los primeros en caer, y desde los Caminos de las Profundidades nos atacaron una y otra vez hasta casi aniquilarnos. Entonces llegaron los guardas grises. Hombres y mujeres de todas las razas, guerreros y magos, bárbaros y reyes… Los guardas grises sacrificaron todo para contener la oleada de oscuridad… y prevalecieron._

 _Han pasado cuatro siglos desde aquella victoria y hemos seguido vigilando en espera del regreso de los engendros tenebrosos. Pero aquellos que nos llamaban héroes… se han olvidado. Ahora somos pocos y nuestras advertencias llevan mucho tiempo siendo ignoradas. Puede que sea demasiado tarde, pues con mis propios ojos he visto lo que nos depara el futuro._

 _Que el Hacedor nos ayude a todos…_

* * *

El joven Maxie Cousland despertó temprano en la mañana… más bien, lo despertaron temprano en la mañana. Los gritos de espanto de la criada y los ladridos incesantes del perro mabari lo sacaron de su dulce sueño.

—¿Qué… qué diablos sucede?— preguntó de manera entrecortada mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos.

—Joven Cousland—musitó la criada, una muchacha elfa de no más de veinte años—su padre me dijo que ya era hora de que usted despertara, pero en cuanto entré a la habitación su perro casi se me tira encima. No es la primera vez que sucede, señor.

—Eh, sí, él lo lamenta. Gracias, ya puedes retirarte—dijo Maxie, a la vez que sacudía su cabello, que ya casi le llegaba hasta los hombros—Amigo, ya te dije que no asustes a los criados, y menos que duermas conmigo en la cama, ya estás muy grande.

El muchacho se desperezó lentamente y se puso de pie al lado de la cómoda cama. Maxie Cousland era el hijo menor de la familia. Su padre, Bryce, era el teryn de la ciudad de Pináculo, y uno de los dos únicos teryn que quedaban en el reino de Ferelden, siendo el otro Loghain Mac Tir, el padre de la reina. Luchó en el ejército el rey, defendiendo Ferelden de la invasión del imperio de Orlais, y fue ahí donde conoció a Eleanor, quien se convertiría en su esposa y madre de sus dos hijos. La teryna Eleanor, a pesar de su edad y su exuberante elegancia, era una excelente guerrera, y fue ella misma quien enseñó a Maxie y a Fergus todo lo que sabían sobre las batallas. La noble familia se completaba con Fergus, el hijo mayor y heredero del Teryn de Pináculo, quien estaba casado con Oriana, la hija de un rico mercader de la ciudad de Antiva. Juntos tuvieron a Oren, el pequeño muchacho cuya sonrisa iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro del castillo.

Maxie lavó su cara y peinó un poco su cabello castaño con un peinado de raya al medio y hacia atrás, clásico estilo medieval, y junto a su fiel perro salieron de la habitación. No dieron más de unos cuantos pasos cuando Crunch, el perro de guerra, alcanzó a ver a los criados que llevaban unas cestas con comida fresca hacia la cocina, y sin escuchar los reclamos de su amo, salió disparado en dirección a los alimentos.

— _Ya iré por el después_ —pensó el joven Cousland, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior del castillo.

Tras dar una vuelta a la esquina, Maxie se encontró con su madre, quien estaba acompañada por otras tres personas que reconoció al instante: la más anciana era la señora Leandra, una mujer noble que jamás olvidaría tras el desastre que hizo en la mesa de los bocadillos cuando cayó ebria sobre ellos en la fiesta de la semana anterior. Los otros dos eran su hijo Dairren, un muchacho algo tímido pero buen luchador, y la criada Iona, una elfa bastante bonita, que a Maxie no le molestaría contratar para sí mismo.

—Buenos días, madre— dijo Maxie mientras se acercaba.

—Hijo, ya has despertado. Buenos días—respondió Eleanor mientras abrazaba a su hijo—. Tenemos visitas. Recuerdas a la señora Leandra, ¿verdad?

—Eh… por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar a tan elegante dama? Buenos días, señora.

—Saludos, joven Cousland—respondió la anciana evitando la mirada directa—. ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo Dairren?

—Ho-hola, señor—saludó el pelirrojo tímidamente—. No sé si me recuerde.

—Por supuesto, Dairren—respondió Maxie estrechando su mano—. ¿Cómo olvidar a tan buen luchador?

La criada Iona no pudo contener un suspiro que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ganándose un regaño de parte de Leandra.

—Por favor, señora, no es ninguna molestia. ¿Cómo olvidar a tan bella criada? Tal vez deberíamos hablar en privado más tarde.

—Sí, sí, sí. Como diga, señor.

—Por favor, hijo, ¿tienes que hacer esto ahora?— le recriminó Eleanor—. Por cierto, tu padre dijo que quería verte en cuanto despertaras. Tiene a alguien que presentarte. Y mencionó que te pusieras la armadura, para estar más presentable.

Maxie respondió que iría en ese instante, y tras despedirse, se dirigió a la sala de armas del castillo, donde tomó su armadura, una espada de hierro gris y un escudo de madera.

Al llegar a la sala principal, el joven Cousland encontró a su padre Bryce hablando amistosamente con el arl Rendon Howe, jefe de la ciudad de Amaranthine. El arl Howe batalló junto a Bryce Cousland en la rebelión de Ferelden a la invasión orlesiana, pero fue herido en combate y no llegó a participar en la batalla que puso fin a la invasión. Su padre, Tarleton Howe, se había puesto del lado de Orlais, por lo que fue ejecutado por los Cousland. Sin embargo, Rendon y su tío Byron se unieron a la rebelión y ayudaron a recuperar Ferelden. Junto a ellos se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, tez oscura y barba negra prominente, a quien Maxie jamás había visto.

—¡Muchacho! Aproxímate—exclamó el teryn Bryce al ver a su hijo—Recuerdas al arl Howe, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto—respondió Maxie— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Parece ser que los engendros tenebrosos están avanzando más rápido de lo que se pensaba—respondió el teryn de Pináculo —. Rendon aquí vino a informar que el rey Cailan ordenó que las tropas de Pináculo marchen hacia Ostagar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y dónde están las tropas del arl, padre?

—Se han retrasado por el mal clima—se adelantó el arl Howe a responder.

—Fergus partirá hoy mismo con nuestras tropas—dijo Bryce—. Cuando las tropas del arl lleguen mañana, él y yo también nos iremos. Y por eso te he llamado: en nuestra ausencia, el castillo estará en tus manos.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no iré a la batalla?—preguntó Maxie con evidente enojo.

—Tranquilo, hijo. No será la primera batalla que te pierdas. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de tu madre y de todo Pináculo en mi ausencia, y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú.

—Está bien—respondió Maxie tras emitir un suspiro de derrota—. Haré lo que me pides. Te prometo que la ciudad permanecerá en paz bajo mi mando.

—Me alegra oír eso. Ahora, quiero presentarte a alguien. Duncan, ven por favor. Él es Duncan, comandante de los Guardas Grises. Viene a reclutar a Ser Gilmore.

—¿tu guardaespaldas personal, padre?

—Saludos, joven Cousland. Tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Por lo que me dijo, tienes grandes aptitudes para ser un guarda gris.

—Saludos, comandante. Y gracias, pero ser un guarda gris no está en mis planes. Ser Gilmore está más capacitado que yo. O incluso Fergus.

—Lo que me recuerda—interrumpió Bryce—. Hijo, necesito que vayas a buscar a tu hermano y le digas que se prepare. Tiene que partir con las tropas inmediatamente. Yo ultimaré los planes con el arl Howe y traeré a Ser Gilmore para ver a Duncan.

—Como quieras—respondió Maxie, y salió de la enorme sala.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Fergus, Maxie fue increpado por Ser Gilmore, que respiraba agitado, y parecía aliviado de haber dado con el menor de los Cousland.

—Señor Maxie, por fin lo encuentro— dijo el joven guerrero entre suspiros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Su… su perro, señor. Se ha metido a la despensa y Nan, la cocinera, está haciendo un escándalo. Ya sabe cómo son los perros mabari, no hacen caso a nadie que no sea su dueño.

—Esperemos que no se haya comido todo para cuando llegue—respondió Maxie, y junto a Ser Gilmore se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

A medida que se acercaban a la cocina, los gritos de Nan se hacían cada vez más fuertes al igual que los ladridos de Crunch, hasta que se quedó completamente muda de la sorpresa cuando Maxie y Ser Gilmore entraron.

—¡Tú! ¡Tu asqueroso perro otra vez se metió en la despensa, y no quiere obedecer!

—Tranquila, mujer. Yo lo sacaré. No hace falta perder los estribos.

—¡¿Tranquila?! ¡No es la primera vez que se mete en la despensa! ¡Voy a renunciar!

—Ya te dije que mantengas la calma—respondió el joven Cousland tomando de los hombros a la mujer— Voy a entrar.

Maxie y Ser Gilmore ingresaron en la despensa, y descubrieron con sorpresa que Crunch le estaba ladrando a una enorme rata que se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina. La rata chilló, y una horda de roedores comenzó a salir de todas partes, provocando que Maxie y Ser Gilmore tuvieran que sacar sus espadas.

—¡Estas ratas son muy grandes!—exclamó el joven Cousland mientras cortaba la cabeza de una con un movimiento de su espada.

—Guarde silencio por favor, señor. No queremos que Nan se altere todavía más al descubrir que la despensa está llena de estas cosas.

—Tienes razón. Acabemos con esto.

Eran alrededor de veinte ratas las que salieron al encuentro de las espadas de los humanos y las fauces del perro de guerra. Una incluso llegó a morder uno de los guanteletes de Maxie, pero Crunch la devoró de un bocado antes de que pasara a mayores. Luego de unos segundos, el silencio regresó y el suelo se encontraba completamente teñido de rojo.

—Tal vez los criados deberían entrar antes que Nan y limpiar todo esto—reflexionó Maxie, ganando un asentimiento por parte de Ser Gilmore y Crunch.

Habiendo terminado los problemas en la cocina, Maxie le mencionó a Ser Gilmore que el teryn lo estaba buscando, y fue entonces que se separaron, pues el menor de la familia aún debía buscar a su hermano. No tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de Fergus, donde lo encontró hablando con su esposa y su hijo.

—¡Hermano, qué sorpresa!—exclamó Fergus.

—Siento interrumpir, pero papá quiere que marches ahora mismo con las tropas hacia Ostagar. Él y el arl Howe se unirán mañana, cuando sus tropas lleguen.

—Ya veo…—dijo Fergus—Bien, cielo, es la hora.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no te harás el héroe en el campo de batalla. Estaré rezando por ti, amor—respondió Oriana, la esposa de Fergus, abrazándolo.

—Maxie se quedará a cargo del castillo. Él los cuidará a ti y a Oren en mi ausencia, ¿cierto, hermano?

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Por cierto, Oren, ¿sabes que hay un guarda gris aquí en el castillo?

—¿Un guarda gris? ¿Y vino volando en un grifo?—inquirió el pequeño sobrino de Maxie.

—No, no—respondió Maxie sonriendo—. Los grifos se extinguieron hace tiempo ya.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Eleanor, quien había llegado para despedirse de su hijo. Maxie, Oriana y Oren la siguieron, y algunas horas después, Fergus y las tropas de Pináculo partieron hacia Ostagar para asistir al rey en la batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, luego de la partida de Fergus era evidente la tristeza por parte de Oriana y Eleanor, pero en su interior sabían que era necesario, pues el destino de todo el reino contaba con las tropas de Pináculo. Maxie y Crunch se dedicaron el resto del día a pulir sus habilidades, mientras veían a Duncan practicar con Ser Gilmore. Al caer la noche, Maxie se dio un buen baño e hizo lo mismo con su mascota. Le gustaba bañarlo él mismo, ya que así se ahorraba cualquier tontería que el perro pudiera causar con su dueño ausente. Para cerrar el día, Maxie finalmente invitó a Iona, la criada elfa de la señora Leandra a "pasar la noche" con él en sus aposentos, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que hacerse cargo de toda la ciudad y no tendría suficiente tiempo para divertirse.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic, muy introductorio; espero no les haya resultado demasiado aburrido (un poco está bien). En el próximo capítulo: El arl Howe traiciona a los Cousland en medio de la noche y el caos desembarca en el castillo. Maxie debe salvar a su familia antes de que sea demasiado tarde. "La traición de Howe" próximamente. Nos leemos :)


End file.
